Sleep Away Camp!
by Kitty Cat Meow Meow
Summary: Untrustins parents send away sango and ayame to sleep away camp to stay out of trouble so they cant have sex. but when the boys follow, n the camps history comes back to lifewhat is everone going to so? slowly being killed off is this a joke or for reals?
1. Were going to Camp!

_**Sleep away camp!!!!!**_

Summary: Sango and her best friend are sent to sleep away camp while their parents go on a business trip. With this crazy new coed camp just reopened for the first time in decades. Whats a girl to do? Boys, sex, betray. All part of a teen's summer! Read to find out the juicy details!!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sango sits on her couch with her younger brother watching a horror film. They watch intensely to see what happens. Both of them clinging to the blanket, when they hear loud nose.

"Ahhhh!" Kohaku screamed

"Ahhhh!" Sango screamed after him. "What the hell Kohaku?"

"What?!" a red headed girl shot up from under a blanket.

"Ugh it was you!!!!" Sango shouted

"You're the one making the creepy noises!!!" Kohaku yelled

"Hey now, I was asleep till you two clowns started yelling!" Ayame screamed

Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Silence still over them, just then a monster poped up on the screen growling.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" They all yelled in union

They quickly learned it was just the TV. They broke out laughing. Sango got up to turn on the lights. She looked around the room, it was a mess. Popcorn everywhere, soda cans on the floor, every possible blanket and pillow from the house now was in the basement with them. Then they heard a nose coming from the basement door.

Creek……….

Everyone paused, looking at each other to see if they where making the noise. They all stayed in there places, Kohaku sitting on the couch still wrapped in his blankets. Ayame on the floor, lying on her stomach. Sango in the basement kitchen looking into the living room. Silence was hared then…

CREEK………………..

The basement door swung open, a dark shadow crept into the room, he was wearing a black jacket, dark pants, and a horrifying mask, and he ran into the living room.

"Who the hell are you?" Ayame asked

"Yams! Run!!!" Sango yelled running towards her friend and brother.

"Sis! What do I do???!!!" Kohaku screamed while getting up.

The dark shadow ran up to Kohaku and grabbed him, pushing Sango away from him, she fell to the floor by Ayame. They watched in horror and the shadowed man pulled out a sharp knife and placed it at Kohakus neck. Both girls looked in horror.

"No! Please don't! He's just a kid!!!" Ayame yelled Sango got up and rushed to her brother hoping to help.

The man moved the knife and pointed it at Sango, stabbing her in the arm. She yelled out in pain and fell back to the floor. Ayame rushed to her friend, they both looked up to see Kohaku being held.

"Sango help!" Kohaku yelled out

The man place him on the floor, facing the girls he placed the knife at his neck.

"San-" Kohacku was cut off as the man put pressure on the knife and pierced his skin. With an almost effortless swipe, he cut his neck ear to ear. He threw Kohaku to the floor by the girls, Kohakus face landed facing them, they watched in horror as he bled out. Ayame went to him in hope to stop the bleeding.

"Its ok hawk, it gonna be ok." Ayame said shaking, tears now coming from her eyes. Sango got up rushed to the other side of her brother and ran to his attacker.

"You bastered!!!!" Sango cried out, but the man was quick he grabbed Sango and through her down to the floor, Ayame watched as the man tossed her like she was a rag doll. Sango fought him using her nails to claw and attack him as best she could. The man finally got fed up with her pitiful attacks and pulled out the knife he just used on Kohaku. Sangos eyes widen, she turned to look at Ayame, then back at her attacker.

"No please don-" Ayame stopped yelling

"AHHHHH!" Sango yelled as the man brought down the knife into her chest. Sango continued to scream, as he continued stabbing her over and over again. Ayame got up and ran to her friend in hopes to save her.

"Sango! Im coming!" she yelled

The man pushed her away and she fell back, she watch as Sangos motions slowed down, she wasn't kicking as much, her arms stayed crossed over her face and her screams died down finally. The man got off of her, Sango lay there motionless, blood everywhere. She looks at Kohaku looking at her lifeless in a pool of his own blood. She turns back to the man; he was coming closer to her.

"No! Please! Why are you doing this? What did we do to deserve this?" she yelled out while crawling backwards. The man walked closer to her, Ayame finally was backed up against the wall; she looked in terror as the man was standing in front of her. She closed her eyes, the man crept up slowly. Finally he reached her and knelt down beside her. She let out soft cries, tears falling from her eyes.

"Surprise, we got you." He whispered slowly into her ear.

Ayame looked up at him, he got up al walked back a bit this time. She lloked at him, wide eyes.

"What? What are you talking about? Why did you do this?" she asked

"It was a joke Ayame." He said

Ayame looked in terror, her face shocked, her mind trying to process what had just happened.

"A joke? You call killing my best friend and her little brother a joke? You're fucked up in the head!" she yelled at him

The lights went on completely now, another man popped out of the door.

"Surprise!!!" he yelled

Ayame looked at him, the back at the man whose face was still covered. She watched as he took it off.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as he walked through the door. She turned to look at the man, as he uncovered his face, "Kouga!!!! You killed our friends!" she turned to Inuyasha and cried into his chest.

"No Ayame, it was a joke." Inuyasha said as she cried into his chest.

Kohaku got up, blinked a couple of times, walked over to Ayame, touched her, she turned to looked at him. Sango got up as well, he clothes covering in fake blood. Walking over to Ayame, she spoke.

"Yams were alive, it was just a joke." Sango said patting her back.

"A joke!" Ayame yelled "You don't joke around about killing some one! And you Kouga! You're my boyfriend!" she said crying even more.

"Baby, do you remember about seven months ago, when you pulled a prank on us, you had this whole elaborate stunt going on, making everyone think you were kidnapped and killed?" Kouga said walking over to her

"Yeah it was all in good fun Ayame" Kohaku said

"So what did you think? How was the acting" Inuyasha asked

Ayame wiped her tears, and looked at everyone. "It was ok I guess. You guys got me good."

The group all laughed.

"yeah we did!" Kohaku laughed

"When did you guys have time to pull this off?" Ayame asked

"We planed it out at night, late at night." Kouga said

"Yeah me and Kouga stayed up late at night, trying to get you back for all the shit you put us threw." Sango said

"You guys suck" Ayame said

"Yeah but we got you good, don't lie" Inuyasha said

"And you Kohaku, you suppose to be the innocent one!" Ayame said hugging him

"Yeah well maybe you shouldn't have put the spiders in my room…" he said hugging her back

"Hey now pip squeak she's my girl." Kouga said.

Kohaku stuck his tongue out at him, and ran up the stairs screaming.

"Hey take a shower!!!!" Sango yelled, Ayame looked at her, she saw the special effects makeup, on her body.

"You guys did a great job on the make up. Who did it? Inuyasha?" Ayame asked

"Yeah I did it. It was good practice too, at least I learn something in drama." Inuyasha said.

Just then Sangos father walked down into the basement, Ayames mother soon following behind him.

"Ho ho ho," Sangos father laughed

"Daddy!" Sango yelled running up to him.

"Well my little princess isn't you a gruesome site to see!" he said hugging her.

"Aw, Ayame, did you get to scared?" Ayames mother said

"You knew about this?" Ayame asked her mother

"Yes dear I did." Her mother chuckled

"So everyone knew about this but me?" Ayame shouted

"Yes" everyone said in union.

"Plus now all of our friends can watch it!" Inuyasha said pulling out his camera.

"No!" Ayame said reaching out to grab it, but failed to take it.

"Any ways, girl! Your mother and I have very important news to tell you!" Sangos father said.

"What is it pops" Sango said pealing off the fake dry blood off her body, Inuyasha helping her.

"Your mother and I are going on a business trip." Her father said

"Really where too pops? Kouga said sitting on the couch.

"Where going to Mexico to promote our business." Ayames mother said.

"Really ma?" Ayame asked

"Yes." Sango father said.

"So how will you guys be gone now?" Inuyasha asked

"Well be gone for the whole summer." Sango father said

"But we have news for you!!!!" Ayames mother said!

"Really what is it?" Sango and Ayame said in union

"Were sending to sleep away camp!!!!" Ayames mother said

Sangos and Ayames jaws dropped to the floor. Inuyasha and Kouga looked at each other.

"Well be upstairs girls clean up the mess before you go to bed." Sango father said walking up the steps. When the left Sango and Ayame almost died.

"What the hell man!" Ayame said

"Your telling me! They go off to Mexico for a 'business trip' and were going to kiddy camp?" Sango said lying on Inuyashas lap.

"But Ayame you cant go, what about us?" Kouga asked

"I know baby, but I don't think they will let us stay. After my mom caught us making love, I dought she'll let me stay here alone, where we can make love whenever we want." Ayame said

Kouga pouted, Inuyasha looked at Sango.

"Hey Sango, does this we're not gonna have sex any more?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah, I guess. This shit sucks," Sango said sitting up. "Why do I have to suffer cause you two got caught?"

Ayame looked at Sango, Kouga was still sad no more sex for him, Inuyasha deep in thought.

"Hey I have a brilliant idea!" Inuyasha called out

"Really what would that be mutt boy?" Kouga asked

"Hey if your gonna be an ass hole I wont tell you." Inuyasha said

"No! don't listen to him!" Ayame said

"Yeah, tell us what you were thinking." Sango said

"Well, what if me and Kouga signed up for camp with you girls?" Inuyasha said

"That may just work! It is coed!" Sango yelled

"Yeah and I wont have to part with my Kouga!!!!!" Ayame said

"So it's a plan well sign up!" Kouga shouted

"Wait! But no one mention it to dad or Ayames mom. They keep us here or take us with them! Just in case keep it on the down low Yams…" Sango said looking straight at her.

"Hey now! Why are you looking at me?" Ayame said

"Cause your easy to break." Inuyasha said.

"He's got a point there baby." Kouga said.

"So we got the plan?" Sango said

"Yeah, it's a plan!" the rest said in union.

"Ok! Now help me clean up this mess!" Sango said everyone's facial expressions changed. But sure enough they helped her. They got done around one in the morning. Ayame and Sango went to Sangos room to go to bed, eager to put there plan in motion.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/n Okie pokie ppls!!! There's my story!!!!!! I hope you like it; it was a long first chapter! But hey im sure you don't mind!!!! Any ways im sure your wondering why Inuyasha and Sango are having sex, and why there together when I listed it as a Bankotsu Sango story, well time will tell I hope…. Lol well until next time!

-Kitty Cat Meow Meow!


	2. A Murderous Camp?

_**Sleep away camp!!!!!**_

Summary: Sango and her best friend are sent to sleep away camp while their parents go on a business trip. With this crazy new coed camp just reopened for the first time in decades. Whats a girl to do? Boys, sex, betray. All part of a teen's summer! Read to find out the juicy details!!!!

Chapter 2…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Last time…..

"So it's a plan well sign up!" Kouga shouted

"Wait! But no one mention it to dad or Ayames mom. They keep us here or take us with them! Just in case keep it on the down low Yams…" Sango said looking straight at her.

"Hey now! Why are you looking at me?" Ayame said

"Cause your easy to break." Inuyasha said.

"He's got a point there baby." Kouga said.

"So we got the plan?" Sango said

"Yeah, it's a plan!" the rest said in union.

"Ok! Now help me clean up this mess!" Sango said everyone's facial expressions changed. But sure enough they helped her. They got done around one in the morning. Ayame and Sango went to Sangos room to go to bed, eager to put there plan in motion.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sango and Ayame got off the bus the parents sent them on. They were in the middle of the forest, from the looks of it they weren't near any cities towns anything just nowhere. Ayame had slept most of the way to camp, Sango stayed awake. Kouga and Inuyasha were on the bus behind them. They were transported on the other side of the camp where the boys cabins where at. Sango and Ayame walked off the bus, took a look around, Sango wide awake amazed by the beauty, Ayame still sleepy give a wide yawn and focuses her eyes to the beautiful lake.

"Wow." Ayame said

"Yeah, tell me about it at least mom and dad picked out a nice camp." Sango said. (a/n Sangos dad and Ayames mom are dating so they're step sisters I guess, but before they where they were best friends. That's how there parents met.)

"Yeah no dought it, where the guys?" Ayame asked

"I don't know" Sango said. She watches as the staff of the camp grabbed there bags and threw them on the floor in a big pile of bags. "Look, we have to find our bags…" she said motioning for them to go get them.

They walk over to the giant pile. Sango looks for her bag, and sees an assortment of bags being piled on top of one another.

"Hey Yams! I found your bag!" Sango said reaching out to grab the hot pink duffle bag that was covered with writing and yellow flowers.

"Sweet! Hey Sango get the bags and ill find out what cabin where in is that cool?" Ayames said walking away

"Well I have no choice in the matter do I?" Sango mumbled to herself. She pulled her bag out of the pile and continued to look for hers. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she found her hearts bag, it was black with hearts all over it, some broken some together and some stitched up. She reached out to grab it when she found it to be stuck. "Ugh! Come on!" she growled

"Need help there?" another voice called out. Sango turned around to find a young woman about five four with her hair up in a short pony tail.

"Yeah I do…" Sango said pointing to her bag.

"No prob." She said with one swift move she pulled out Sangos bag. "Here you go."

"Thanks, is there a trick to that or something?" Sango said grabbing her bag from the girl

"Kinda, you just gotta make sure to tug real hard and make sure its not stuck on anything else." She smiled and said.

"Cool, next time I know. So whats your name?" Sango asked

"Kagura. Whats yours" she asked

"Names Sango." Sango said picking up Ayames bag.

"You brought two bags?" Kagura asked pointing at the other

"Humph? Oh no! This is my sister's bag!"' Sango laughed "She went to go find out where we sleep."

"Cool, we should hang out sometime!" Kagura said walking away

"Yeah! Sounds good, see ya around!" Sango shouted out

Sango turned around to find Ayame; she walked a bit into the camp and saw the red headed girl on a rock looking about. Ayame looked directly at Sango and began to wave her hand.

"Oyi! Sango! Im over here!!!!" Ayame shouted, Sango walked over to the girl, avoiding people, trying not to hit anybody with their lugged. Sango gave Ayame her stuff.

"Yams what did you bring it's like you over packed or something…" Sango said rubbing her shoulder.

"Just my clothes make up shoes, stuff a girl needs, you get the drill right?" Ayame said standing there.

"So where are we staying at?" Sango asked looking around

"Well, it looks like were bunking with two other girls as well… it looks like there sisters…" Ayame said

"Sisters? Well it looks like we might something in common with them then." Sango said "Where the cabin at"

"Its this way, they gave us a map of the camp." Ayame said handing Sango her own map.

"You'd think us being Seventeen our parent would trust us a bit more, well me at least…" Sango said walking in the direction of the cabin

" Yeah, sorry about that… are you sure where going the right way Sango?" Ayame said looking at the map again.

"Yeah im sure, we head north then north east, its one of the last cabins out here, its by the lake, the guys cabin should be like a mile away from us, you see?" Sango said showing her the map she saw Ayame fiddling with her cell phone. "What are you doing with that? I thought they didn't allow cell phones in camp…" Sango asked

"They don't, I snuck it in… damn it! I get no reception here!!!" Ayame yelled

"Well duh, where in the middle of no where… only land lines work here… electricity is probably still powered by the lake…." Sango said turning on the dirt path.

"How do you know so much?" Ayame asked walking behind her

"I read the brochure, something you should have done." Sango said making another turn, walking up hill.

"So what it'd say?" Ayame asked running up beside her.

"That this place was re-opened for the first time in decades, it used to be open in the early '80s' but was closed down in 1985. Something about kids missing and later being found dead or in other words murdered…" Sango said looking at the map again. "I think I made a wrong turn here…"

"Your kidding right?" Ayame asked "I think we were suppose to turn here.." she pointed to another dirt path.

"O' yeah I didn't see that," Sango said walking fist Ayame behind her.

"You didn't answer me Sango, did the murders really happen?" Ayame asked

"Well, im not sure they where murdered, but they did die. When dad gave me the name of the camp I looked it up on the internet, and it said a lot of mysterious deaths went down here, im pretty sure that they were murdered." Sango said walking up to a cabin.

"So how many people died?" Ayame said stopping next to her. "Is this it?"

"Yeah this is our cabin, number 289." Sango said.

"Well? How many people?" Ayame repeated

"Oh, well all of the staff died, the camp counselors were dead, and a good amount of kids too, then again the age group was for eight to fourteen year olds….." Sango said walking up to the cabin.

"Wow, so a lot of people were dead, you think this place is haunted?" Ayame asked

Sango opened the door, it was a decent size cabin, small sitting area, four beds, a back room, and Sango assumed it was a bathroom and shower back there. Sango walked in and picked out a bed by the window, Ayame picked the bed by the front door. They saw that there was four droors to put there cloths in, nothing to fancy just the basic doors. The front door opened up, two young girls walked in. Sango looked in the direction of the door, still unpacking her clothes Sango stopped, Ayame turned around and walked up to the young girls.

"Hi, my name is Ayame." Ayame said holing out her hand. The girl looked at her and shook her hand back

"My name is Kikyo, and this is my younger sister Kagome" Kikyo finished shaking her hand.

"Hi! Im kagome!" a young girl that seemed to overly happy said. Sango walked up to everyone.

"Hi, my name is Sango," she said waving her hand at them, and turn to look at the back of the room "We took these two bed, I hope you don't mind," Sango said turning back to her roommates.

"No, I don't really care," Kikyo said going by the bed by Sangos. Kagome went to the other bed.

"So where you guys from?" Sango asked

"Oh, were from Kyoto, and you guys?" kagome asked

"Were from Tokyo, so were not used to seeing all of this green, its amazing!" Ayame said

"Do you guys want some cookies?" Sango asked pulling out some chocolate chip cookies.

"That'd be nice, im starving!" Kikyo said, when she said that her stomach growled, the group stood there in silence and they all busted out laughing.

"Hey! The map says the cafeteria is close to the center of the camp! Boys and girls eat there!" Ayame said showing the girls the map "Would anybody like dinner?"

"I would!" Sango said

"I would kill for some food! " Kikyo said eating her cookie.

"So lets move! Before all the boys are eaten up!" kagome shouted

The girls laughed out loud, they soon stopped what they were doing, stopped unpacking and walked out of the cabin, the walked down the hill and saw a lot of girls walking about or in there cabin, the group finally made it to the center of the camp were they saw the cafeteria, there was a giant sitting area where they saw boys and girls talking. The group of girls walking into the cafeteria, Ayame saw Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Hey guys!!!!" Ayame shouted and ran up to Kouga jumping into his arms, giving him one huge kiss on his lips. The rest of the girls walked up to the guys. Sango hugged Inuyasha and then Kouga.

"This is Kouga he's my man!" Ayame said

"This is Inuyasha, hes our friend" Sango said "Boys this is Kikyo and kagome"

Inuyasha held out his hand, Kikyo took it and shook his hand, then he held it out for kagome, she shook his hand as well.

"Well girls your just in luck, were almost at the head of the line." Kouga said

"OOOH! Whats for dinner?" Sango asked

"I don't know, hopefully something good, im starving!" Inuyasha said, his stomach growled Sango rubbed his stomach..

"Aw, you poor thing!" Sango said rubbing his stomach still.

"I hope its not like school lunch, you know what I mean?" Kikyo said

"Yeah, school lunch is gross" Ayame said

"Maybe we should have brought our own food you know?" kagome added.

The group finally got to the front of the line seeing the food, Sango asked for the last of the chicken dinners.

"May I have the chicken din-" Sango was cut off by a young man cutting in front of her. "Hey jerk! I was here first!" she yelled

"Oh yeah?" he said back to her.

"Yeah I was now go wait in line ass hole!" Sango said grabbing her food, and miso soup.

"No, I believe the chicken was mine, just get out of here will ya?" he said

"No the chicken is mine!" Sango yelled

"What do you plan on doing about it?" he asked

"This!" Sango said, grabbing her soup she pour it all over him, and walked of with another entrée and grabbed her drink and went out of the cafeteria. The others looked at her in shock.

"YOU PSYCO BITCH!" he yelled out and turned to her friends. "Your fucking psycho friend need to have a reality check, no one does anything like to me!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah and just who are you?" Ayame asked some what behind Kouga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okie pokie! That was the seconded chapter! I hope you like it!!!! I left you at a cliffy! Woopie!!!! Lol well I hope you read and reply soon please! Any questions just ask Ill update as soon as I can!!!!!! The cappy was long!!!!!!!!


	3. Lustful Night

_**Sleep away camp!!!!!**_

Summary: Sango and her best friend are sent to sleep away camp while their parents go on a business trip. With this crazy new coed camp just reopened for the first time in decades. Whats a girl to do? Boys, sex, betray. All part of a teen's summer! Read to find out the juicy details!!!!

Chapter 3…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Last time…..

The group finally got to the front of the line seeing the food, Sango asked for the last of the chicken dinners.

"May I have the chicken din-"Sango was cut off by a young man cutting in front of her. "Hey jerk! I was here first!" she yelled

"Oh yeah?" he said back to her.

"Yeah I was now go wait in line ass hole!" Sango said grabbing her food, and miso soup.

"No, I believe the chicken was mine, just get out of here will ya?" he said

"No the chicken is mine!" Sango yelled

"What do you plan on doing about it?" he asked

"This!" Sango said, grabbing her soup she pour it all over him, and walked off with another entrée and grabbed her drink and went out of the cafeteria. The others looked at her in shock.

"YOU PSYCO BITCH!" he yelled out and turned to her friends. "Your fucking psycho friend need to have a reality check, no one does anything like to me!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah and just who are you?" Ayame asked somewhat behind Kouga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The boy with freshly dumped soup on his body turned to look at her. With an almost hatred look in his eyes he turns to leave. Ayame turns back to Kouga to look at him.

"Baby, what was his problem?" She asked look up at him.

"I don't know babe, some freak for sure."Kouga said getting his food. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Yeah Kouga?" Inuyasha said getting his dinner.

"Go check on Sango, make sure her crazy ass isn't doing something stupid." Kouga said.

"Yeah I'll go, does anybody wanna come?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll go if you don't mind." Kikyo said.

"Sis you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I mean she is our roommate and we can't have anything bad happen to her now can we?" Kikyo said.

Kikyo walked off with Inuyasha, the both of them walking off in the assumed direction of where Sango went. They walked for a while food still in hand.

"Hey let's stop and eat real quick I'm starving." Kikyo said.

"Yeah that sounds good." Inuyasha said, walking under a close by tree, sitting down putting his food to the side of him. Kikyo following him doing the same.

"So how long have you known Sango?" she asked.

"Pretty long we grew up together." Inuyasha said taking a bite of his food. "We grew up next to each other, went to the same school, were in the same classes up until the 8th grade." He finished

"Wow that's a long time." Kikyo smiled, "So childhood sweet heats?" she said taking a drink of her water.

"Well, we don't have a boyfriend girlfriend relationship if that's what you mean." Inuyasha said looking up at the tree leaves.

"Oh?" Kikyo looked at him with questioning eyes. "Friends with benefits?"

"I guess that's what you can call it. We never found the right one, but we know we could never work, we just don't fit." Inuyasha said going back to his food.

"Then why do it?" Kikyo asked

"Why? Well, were young and we both have our needs I guess. " he said

"What do you mean?" she looked at him

"Well, were both sexual people, and we trust each other enough to know that were safe with each other." He said getting up walking over to the trash can.

"So its purely sex?" she said talking the last bite of her food.

"Sorta, we have a great friendship, sex is just a bonus." He said sitting back next to her.

"Oh." She said getting up.

"Yeah," Inuyasha smiled at her. Kikyo threw away her trash.

"So you two lost it to each other?" she asked, the both of them now walking off to look for Sango.

"Yeah, we did." Inuyasha said

"That's cool I guess." Kikyo said turning down a path.

"So how about you?" Inuyasha asked

"What about me?" Kikyo said

"When did you lose your virginity?" Inuyasha asked following her.

"Well, I lost it to my last boyfriend. But were not together anymore." Kikyo said.

"Really? Was it like a hit it and quit it?" he asked.

"No, we were together forever, just things got too complicated between us. So I came out here, to maybe take a break." Kikyo said stopping.

"Oh well that's cool, I hope everything works out for you." Inuyasha said "Hey, the sun is setting. We should get back before it gets to late…"

"Yeah your right, it's getting kinda creepy." She said.

Inuyasha and Kikyo walked back to the cafeteria, outside there was a huge camp fire. They spotted there friends at one end of the fire. Kouga and Ayame were snuggled up, Kagome was making out with a guy she barely met. Sango was sitting on the other side of Ayame and Kouga talking to her new friend Kagura.

"Hey where were you at?" Inuyasha said sitting next to them.

"Oh I went for a walked, you know me Inuyasha I'm a hot head." She smiled at him

"I was worried." He said to her.

"Aww you don't have to worry about me I a big girl." Sango said kissing him on the cheek.

Kikyo sat by her sister. "Ugh, do you have to be such a slut kagome?" Kagome continued making out with her ne guy. Kagura took off to go sit with her room mantes.

"Hey Inuyasha." Sango said cuddling with him.

"Yeah Sango?" he answered.

"Wanna go somewhere we can be alone?" she said rubbing his lower part of his abs. with a light blush across Inuyashas face, he nodded his head.

"Hey you guys well see you later!" Sango said.

"Where you going?" Ayame asked

"I'm gonna go to bed. Inuyashas gonna walk me to my cabin." She said

"Yeah I gotta make sure she makes it ok." Inuyasha added.

Inuyasha and Sango walked off into the night. Once the campfire was nothing but a blurr, all they had to guide them was the full moons light. Sango pulled Inuyasha close to her; she began to kiss his neck, slowly, lightly biting earning some harsh breaths from him. Knowing that he liked it she continued kissing him. Inuyasha broke away from her.

"Sango, let's make it to you cabin first." He said Sango nodded. They both ran the whole was to her room.

Sango in the lead she opens the door to the cabin. They both go in, Sango turns around to look at him, and with one swift move she kisses him on the lips. Both kissing. Inuyasha picks her up, Sango straddles him. Still kissing him, she can feel his penis threw his jeans. Sango gets down off of him. She pushes him down on to her bed, still kissing him, but unbuttoning his pants. Breaking away from the kiss Inuyasha takes off his shirt. Returning to the kiss he begins to grab Sango's butt. Sango pulls away again this time falling undressing herself. Inuyasha can see her in the pale moonlight. Sango hair fell behind her, some strands coming over her shoulder, landing on the side of her left breast. Inuyashas attention soon went to her bosom. Her large breasts were perky, he could see that her nipples were hard, as she walked to him he noticed her body's curves, that of an hour glass. Sango clamed on top of him sitting on his lap, kissing him some more. Slowly making her way down his neck she began kissing and lightly biting all the way down to his penis. Inuyasha took in a deep breath, as she put him in her. Sango began sucking and wrapping her tongue around him. Moving her head in different ways getting different areas of his penis, making Inuyashas arch his back. Sango sucked as she pulled away; looking up at him she spoke. "Like that?"

"Yeah" Inuyasha said in a husky voice nodding his head. He brought her up and sat her on his lap. He began to kiss her once more. She wrapped her hands around his face, while his right hand slipped under her. He began to play with her clit. Moving his finger around he began to hear her moan in pleasure. Slipping that same figure in her shocked her, but she began to moan as he went in and out with his finger. He pulled his finger out and positioned her so he could put his penis in her. Sango stopped him. They excaged glances. Inuyasha getting the hint that she wanted to take control this time, let her. She grabbed his penis, placed it at the entrance of her vagina, and she began to kiss him again.

"Sango what are you doing? Let me in you" Inuyasha said

"I will Inuyasha, just relax, so I can pleasure you." She said kissing him again.

Inuyasha leaned back against the wall, letting her have complete control now. Sango kissing him, Inuyasha began to massage her boobs, kissing them, playing with her nipples, liking them over and over again. When she felt that he was relaxed and when he leased expected it, she slowly let the tip of his penis in her. In an almost teasing manner she did this for some time, Sango moaning aloud Inuyasha breathing heavy she took the que and let him fully in her, hearing a loud gasp from him.

"Oh god Sango." Inuyasha moaned.

"Did that feel good baby?" Sango kissed him while moving her butt in a wave motion.

"Fuck yes it did." Inuyasha said pushing in and out if her.

Sango began to pick up the speed, moving faster, as she continued heat began to pick up in her inner walls, as the tension grew, she began to moan louder moaning his name over and over. Finally as she kept moving with one last high pitched moan Sango came. Inuyashas realized this picked her up and pulled out of her, putting her on her knees, her face down he entered her from behind. Hearing a gasp from Sango Inuyasha moved in and out of her. Reaching over her with his right hand he played with her clit some more making her moan again, building the tension with in her again. While his left hand made it way to her left boob massaging it grabbing it.

"Harder Inuyasha!" Sango screamed.

When he heard her say that he did as told, he pushed harder into her, after a few minutes he cummed in her. Leaning over her, still in her, Sango lay on her stomach Inuyasha still on top of her, they began to drift off to sleep.

About an hour later, Sango heard voices in the distance. Waking herself up her looked around. Inuyasha still on top of her, still in her, she nudges him.

"Hey, Inuyasha…" Sango said till sleepy. No response. "Inuyasha?" nothing still. She gave him a push with her butt. Getting a grunt out of him. Waking him up.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said

"Get dressed I hear voices." Sango said.

"Ok, lemme pull out." Inuyasha said. He pulled out, getting off of her, he looked for his clothes. Getting dressed Sango went to the bathroom, and began to run the shower. She poked her head out of the bathroom door.

"Hey Inuyasha, ima take a quick shower ok?" Sango said

"Yeah, I'll kick it her e on the couch." Inuyasha said walking over to the couch.

Sango hopped in the shower. About five min later their friends showed up. Inuyasha falling back asleep on the couch.

"Hey! I hope were not interrupting anything!!!!!!" Ayame said bursting through the door.

"Yams chill will ya?" Kouga said walking behind her. Kikyo followed after then kagome. "He inu man, why you passed out?" he said grabbing his nipple and pinching it. Inuyasha waking up to the sudden pain.

"What the fuck man!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed

The grouped laughed at him and Kouga. Sango walked out of the shower, and into the room where everyone was at.

"Hey Sango, nice shower?" kagome asked

"Yeah, it was." She laughed

"Alright now that I know my baby is ok, we'll get going. Come on Inuyasha lets go." Kouga said.

"Yeah yeah." Inuyasha grunted.

"Bye ladies" Kouga said and gave his famous smirk.

"Later." Was all Inuyasha said and walked out of the cabin.

"So Sango did you and Inuyasha have sex?" Ayame asked

"No Ayame, we don't need to have sex all the time you know…" Sango lied

"Oh ok." She said.

"Well I'm off to bed! Good night sweet dreams! Love you all!" Sango said tucking herself into bed.

"I'm beat to, night you guys." Kikyo said going to bed.

"Aww come on guys…" Ayame said.

"Yams it 3 in the mooring. Good night." Sango said off to bed.

Kagome was in the shower. Yams lay in bed awake, Kikyo was snoring away, and Sango passed out from her exercise.

"So did you get any?" Kouga asked

"What?" Inuyasha said

"Did you and Sango bang?" Kouga asked more blunt.

"Yeah, God She did this thing with her tongue. If you only knew what I was talking about man." Inuyasha boasted.

"Man, you're lucky, Ayame won't give me head, she finds it icky." Kouga said, Inuyasha looked at him weird. "Those are her words not mine." Inuyasha laughed. " So what else?"

"She moved like all she wanted to do was please me. She did this thing with her butt like she was moving like a wave." Inuyasha said giving an example with his arm. "And she likes to tease, when you least expect it, she takes you. It's so damn great!"

"Lucky Basted." Kouga said. The both of them walking back to their cabin.

"Whats wrong with you and yams?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing making love is still new for her, so she still shy." Kouga said

"Oh, that's right you just recently took her virginity." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, so theres not a lot shes willing to do, and I don't want to force her so im in a funk." Kouga said walking into their cabin.

Walking in they saw there two new roomies. As one of the guys turned around Kouga and Inuyasha both recognized him.

"Hey! Arent you the guy Sango threw her soup on?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ugh she's your psycho friend?" he asked.

"Yeah she is." Kouga said. "Names Kouga, this is Inuyasha." He said putting his hand out.

"Names Bankotsu. This is my brother Renkotsu. "Bankotsu said shaking his hand.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay that was the third chapter I believe! Yeay me! I hope you like it; I put a lemon in there. Any questions just ask, ill answer the best I can :o) no flames. So Bankotsus introduced, lol well R&R

Kitty Cat Meow Meow


End file.
